Por ser de clase S
by Janaust
Summary: Un nuevo examen de ascenso de clase S ha comenzado, sin embargo sus criterios son algo distintos este año. Las parejas serán elegidas por el maestro y solo tienen tres oportunidades, y tú ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por ser de clase S?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hiro Mashima

 **I: Prólogo**

* * *

 _La vida es maravillosa cuando las ves con los lentes adecuados_

* * *

En sí, ser maestro de un gremio de magos es una tarea difícil, y serlo de Fairy Tail lo es aún más. Ni siquiera Mavis con toda su inteligencia pudo librarse de enviar cientos de cartas de disculpas y tuvo que desembolsar grandes sumas de dinero para reparar los destrozos que ocasionaba su gremio. Pero lo que entristecía a Makarov era otra cosa. Suspiraba resignado mientras veía cómo los miembros, a los que él trataba como a sus hijos, estaban a punto de destruir por quinta vez el gremio. Y eso que solo era martes.

-¿Hay algo que le preocupe, Maestro? –preguntó Mirajane después de comprobar de que había pasado más de un cuarto de hora en la que el anciano no había vuelto a beber de su cerveza y que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Tan atenta como siempre, Mira. –Replicó él –Es algo sin importancia, cosas de viejos.

-Sabe que puede contar con mi discreción y mis consejos.

-Si lo pones así no veo inconveniente alguno –dio un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza y se preparó para hablar –Con el paso de los años me he estado convirtiendo en una persona más sentimental y me he replanteado un montón de cosas –tosió levemente y continuó –pero lo que actualmente me inquieta es saber que no estaré vivo para ver el día en que estos mocosos sienten cabeza, y mucho menos para ver una cuarta generación…

-Si ese es su problema, creo que tengo una solución fácil y expedita –se acercó a su oído y le susurró una idea que rondaba por su cabeza hace bastante tiempo. A los pocos segundos consiguió sacarle una sonrisa al anciano –y sería recomendable que comenzara cuanto antes –recibió una respuesta positiva y añadió –Voy a buscar a Freed inmediatamente.

.

.

-Un minuto de su atención mocosos, les tengo excelentes noticias –no fue necesario que elevara el tono de su voz o que se transformara en un gigante, pues ya había logrado su objetivo –Como todos recordarán, el examen para convertirse en mago de clase S quedó suspendido por razones de fuerza mayor –ignoró el dolor en su pecho al rememorar los tristes acontecimientos que sucedieron en la isla Tenroujima –pues bien, lo retomaremos.

Un cuchicheo general se escuchó en todos los rincones del gremio, incrementando su volumen poco a poco y haciendo que el mago santo se viera en la obligación de carraspear su garganta para restablecer el silencio.

-Pero antes tienen que escuchar las reglas –los miró serio y prosiguió –Para empezar, el que hayan sido elegidos la vez anterior no significa necesariamente que en esta oportunidad vuelvan a serlo ¿Queda claro? –centenares de cabezas asintieron de forma unánime. Makarov sonrió y prosiguió la plática mientras jugueteaba con sus manos–Ya es una tradición que este examen se haga en parejas, sin embargo, este año las parejas se formarán según el criterio que yo estime más conveniente; segundo, como no podemos ir a la isla Tenroujima –todo se había organizado un par de horas antes –las pruebas se desarrollarán en la cocina del gremio, pero no se confíen, para aumentar la dificultad solicité la ayuda de Freed con sus runas, así que ninguna pareja podrá abandonar el recinto hasta que termine su cometido. Poco importa si se demoran una hora o cien años. Y por último, cada pareja solo tendrá tres oportunidades. Ahora y sin más preámbulos, Mira procederá a nombrar a los afortunados.

La maga del satan soul dio un paso al frente y abrió el sobre con los resultados para acabar con la ansiedad que estaba consumiendo a sus compañeros –Bueno chicos, las parejas seleccionadas han sido tres, qué coincidencia ¿No lo creen? –tomó aire y pronunció rápidamente, pues una vez iniciado todo no habría marcha atrás – ¡Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia! ¡Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox! ¡Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar! Muchas felicidades y den lo mejor de sí mismos en este examen.

Las reacciones fueron variadas y no tardaron en llegar. Jet y Droy le daban un sinfín de recomendaciones a Gajeel sobre cómo comportarse con su preciada Levy, mientras ella, avergonzadísima, les hacía ver lo innecesario de sus comentarios. Por su parte, Juvia fue inmediatamente a agradecerle al maestro por la oportunidad que le había brindado. Prometió regalarle flores, comida, incluso hacerle un pequeño altar, pero el viejo se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, quizás intimidado por la mirada fulminante que ponía Gray a todo aquel que osara burlarse o sacar provecho de su actual situación. Sin embargo, a la mayoría le sorprendió la actitud de Natsu. El dragón slayer de fuego había montado un berrinche alegando que quería como compañero a Happy en tanto Lucy le gritaba enojadísima el poco tacto que tenía.

El armonioso sonido de una campana hizo que los seis magos cayeran en cuenta de que el examen ya había comenzado.

-¡Vamos Luce! –Olvidó sus propias quejas y agarró a la rubia del brazo -¡Debemos ser los primeros en aprobar!

-No creas que te dejaré el camino tan fácil, Salamander –replicó el hijo de Metallicana secundado por Levy.

-Los dos están muy equivocados –interrumpió Juvia – ¡Gray-sama y Juvia serán los primeros!

Estaban a punto de ponerse a pelear ahí mismo cuando Mira tomó la palabra – ¡Qué error el mío! Se me había olvidado mencionarles que Erza es la maga de clase S que supervisará esta actividad –al ver que se mantenían quietos procedió a explicarse mejor. Cielos, a veces los chicos resultaban ser muy lentos –Lo que significa que Erza será la primera en pasar a la cocina –como por arte de magia la aludida se abrió camino entre la multitud y se ubicó al lado de las tres parejas seleccionadas.

-Oye Erza ¿No crees que es peligroso? –Sugirió con cautela Lucy –Digo, todos nosotros iremos en pareja, pero tú estarás en desventaja yendo sola…

-No te preocupes Lucy – apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga –Confío en mis propias habilidades y saldré bien de esta –sacó su espada y atravesó la puerta que la conducía a la habitación contigua –será como siempre.

-En todo caso, Erza –fue la última frase que pudo escuchar de Mira –tu pareja ya te está esperando adentro.

* * *

Wow, hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, creo que la última vez fue en marzo XD


	2. Dulce

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen

 **II: Dulce**

* * *

 _En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado_

* * *

–Erza… yo –tragó saliva y pronunció, las que esperaba que no fuesen sus últimas palabras –Yo creo que ya es la hora.

La aludida abrió la puerta del horno y retiró un biscocho de su interior. Con sumo cuidado lo pinchó con un mondadientes y comprobó que tanto la consistencia como la cocción habían sido las óptimas –Tenías razón Jellal. Quedará perfecto –inhaló el dulce aroma y añadió algo más severa –pero tienes que apresurarte con esas frutillas.

–Tranquila, en eso estoy –le respondió a su vez, aumentando la velocidad con la que trozaba las frutas. A pesar que intentaba disimularlo, Jellal no podía dejar de sonreír, y es que le enternecía de sobremanera ver a la Scarlet tan alegre moviéndose de un lugar a otro, buscando los utensilios pertinentes y terminando de batir la crema que serviría para decorar el biscocho recién horneado –Hace un buen rato me lo he estado preguntando Erza ¿Por qué hacemos un pastel? –A su juicio no había una razón coherente para aquello.

–Porque estamos en una cocina y este tipo de cosas es las que comúnmente se hacen –los ojos de la pelirroja despedían pequeños brillos y Jellal comprendió que era completamente inútil indagar más en el tema –Además, no sé de qué te asombras. Me es mucho más extraño verte por el gremio, tú siempre estás huyendo, a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Como siempre estás en lo cierto –concedió calmado –pero esos días llegarán a su fin ahora que Crime Sorciere quiere volverse un gremio oficial–el asombro caló tan hondo en Erza que de no ser por la intervención de Jellal, hubiese arrojado lejos el pocillo que contenía la crema – Y hoy vine precisamente a hablar con tu maestro para pedirle una serie de recomendaciones y asesorías con respeto a los documentos que debemos presentar –se revolvió el cabello ligeramente incómodo por la atención que estaba recibiendo –A cambio de la ayuda me pidió que me quedara por un rato en la cocina del gremio…

–Y ahora me estás ayudando… –comentó la Scarlet.

–Así es….

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, demasiado ensimismados como para querer hablar. Jellal observaba cada movimiento que hacía la pelirroja cuando decoraba su preciado pastel, esbozando sutiles sonrisas al percatarse de los múltiples errores que estaba cometiendo. Al parecer su mente estaba divagando en algún lugar muy lejano. Erza, por su parte, continuaba procesando la información que le había brindado el azulado. Jellal iba a establecerse en un gremio oficial. Jellal ya no tendría la necesidad de seguir huyendo, en otras palabras, podría verlo más a menudo. Claro que no podría ser cada vez que quisiera –ambos tendrían que cumplir las obligaciones que tenían hacia sus respectivos gremios –pero al menos era algo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no lo había felicitado como correspondía.

–Fe -felicidades Jellal –la voz le salió más temblorosa de lo que le hubiese gustado –No olvides que siempre puedes contar con Fairy Tail, con el maestro y… –dudó si decirlo o no –conmigo – _Conmigo más que nadie_ , mas se arrepintió. Ella podía ser una mujer aterradora cuando se lo proponía, sin embargo, frente a él se sentía, en más de un sentido, desprotegida.

–No esperaba menos de ti, Erza –le contestó al tiempo que le extendía el pocillo que contenía las frutas trozadas –Nuestro sueño es llegar a ser un gremio tan unido como Fairy Tail…

Erza ya no estaba escuchando a Jellal. Algo había hecho click en su cabeza. Maestro. Gremio. Cocina. Examen clase S. Ella ¡El examen clase S! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Y para empeorar las cosas ella era la encargada de supervisar la actividad. Su mirada recorrió la cocina, en un intento desesperado de descubrir alguna pista que le insinuara qué buscaba medir la prueba ¿Sería la fuerza o tal vez la inteligencia? Maldición, nunca se perdonaría esta grave falta

– ¿Qué te sucede, Erza? –no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta del repentino cambio de actitud de la Scarlet.

Ella le explicó atropelladamente lo sucedido, y Jellal se comprometió a ayudarla en tanto se tranquilizara, además le pidió encarecidamente que continuara con el glaseado de su pastel pues le faltaba tan poco por hacer que se hubiera sentido el peor ser humano si la hubiese privado de esos míseros gustos que ella se daba.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué se trata? –las alternativas eran muchas. Podía ser desde un objeto mágico hasta seguir las instrucciones de las runas de Freed, pero decidió comenzar su búsqueda por los muebles que le estaban más cercanos.

–Para nada –respondió cabizbaja. A pesar de lo que había dicho, era Jellal quien la estaba ayudando y sentía que su descuido deshonraba el amor que profesaba por su gremio. –Quizás Mira haya marcado algo en particular…

–Lo encontré –la interrumpió poniendo una caja sobre la mesa. Erza soltó un gritito por la sorpresa, y al percatarse de que él le desviaba la mirada, supo que las cosas se habían puesto difíciles.

.

.

Esta era su última oportunidad, pues en las dos anteriores el nerviosismo de Erza lo había arruinado todo, así que esta vez sería Jellal el que sostendría el pocky pacientemente mientras la pelirroja, con los ojos cerrados, acortaba la distancia ayudada por lentos mordiscos. Abrió sus ojos al rozar su nariz con la del azulado, sentía que la cara le ardía y podría jurar que hacía juego con su cabello. Estaban cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Le llamó la atención la actitud imperturbable que había adoptado Jellal, pues a diferencia de ella, sus expresiones faciales se mantenían rígidas, tan solo el crecimiento de sus iris denotaban un atisbo de emoción por lo que estaba por suceder, y en aquel momento, Erza dudó ¿Y si Jellal hacía algo en el último segundo? Era poco probable, pero no imposible. En la ocasión anterior, él le había dicho que tenía una novia –un mentira, claro estaba –porque en el fondo no se sentía digno de ella, de poder amarla y de proyectar una vida a su lado. No, él había sido el responsable de su sufrimiento durante años y la había amenazado con lo más preciado que tenía en su vida; sus amigos. Erza lo sabía y le dolía una enormidad que Jellal aún cargara con una culpa que ella había superado hacía mucho tiempo ¿Cómo hacerle entender que a pesar de todo ella lo amaba? No olvidaba todas las lágrimas que derramó por su causa, pero eso ya formaba parte del pasado. Las cicatrices de su corazón se fueron curando poco a poco, del mismo modo que la bondad de Jellal fue restableciéndose como la que alguna vez tuvo. Quizás él esperaba que ahora fuese ella la que lo rechazara para que así, de alguna manera, quedaran a mano, no obstante, en esta oportunidad sería la resolución de Erza la que tendría la última palabra.

Aunque se estuviese muriendo de nervios por dentro, presionó sus labios contra los masculinos, los cuales correspondieron su acción de inmediato. La mano de él fue a parar detrás de la nuca de la Scarlet, profundizando el beso y haciendo que la fricción entre sus labios aumentara. Todo iba bien, hasta que Erza comenzó a experimentar una sensación no identificada y se separó abruptamente, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo había sentido. Había sentido la lengua de Jellal recorrer toda la cavidad de su boca y si bien la sensación era agradable, el susto pudo más que el placer.

–Lo siento, creo que me propasé –se disculpó con un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

–No…Jellal...Tú…–balbuceó la pelirroja y se sintió patética. Al parecer a su cerebro no recordaba la manera en la que los seres humanos se comunicaban. Esperó a que su respiración se regularizara y dijo –Tú solo estabas ayudándome, yo soy la que te debe una.

Intentó que las cosas volvieran a su relativa normalidad, así que se incorporó y distribuyó las frutillas de su pastel de la manera que le pareció más armónica para formar el emblema de Fairy Tail, no sin darle una que otra mirada discreta al azulado que permanecía en suelo con su mano que le cubría gran parte de su cara.

–Las runas desaparecieron –dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo por un momento a la Scarlet.

–Ah, sí –contestó ella algo despreocupada –Supongo que ya es hora de irnos –se sentía un poco decepcionada de que fuese él quien aludió primero el tema y es que por ende significaba que tendrían que despedirse. Al menos ella quiso ganar algo más de tiempo.

–Hay un lugar que me gustaría que conocieras, si es que quieres –aclaró enseguida y juntó el valor necesario para sostenerle la mirada –Se trata de una pastelería que inauguraron hace poco y tengo un conocido que… –prefirió guardar silencio al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja se había sumergido en su propio mundo, uno en el que los pasteles dominaban a la raza humana y éstos a su vez debían agasajarlos con toda clase de obsequios. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Él se había estado calentando tanto la cabeza para decirle aquello y recibía ese tipo de reacción. Bueno, no la culpaba, de hecho, debería haberlo supuesto.

Aprovechando que había bajado la guardia, se acercó a ella y con su dedo índice comenzó a delinear el contorno de sus labios, quitando un poco de crema que había salpicado y que ella no había reparado su presencia. Al despertar de su ensoñación, Erza se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sonrojándose violentamente por la inesperada audacia del ex mago santo, quien ahora degustaba del glaseado que había _robado_ segundos atrás y se dirigía a la puerta lateral de la cocina.

–Ciertamente es muy dulce –comentó con un tono de voz bastante más profundo de lo normal, generando que la maga de las armaduras diera un pequeño salto en el lugar en el que se encontraba –pero tus labios lo son aún más.

A pesar de lo cohibida que estaba, aceptó la mano que le tendía Jellal y le dio un ligero apretón por respuesta. Él ya no huiría de su pasado y ella lo estaría a su lado para apoyarle, y así, las heridas que el tiempo aún no logró curar las superarían juntos, como debía ser.

* * *

 **Y ahí se va mi primer Jerza, espero no haberla cagado tanto XD**

 **En fin, se me juntaron 3 parciales así que no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para escribir algo decente y temo que en los próximos capítulos pase lo mismo, pero bueno, ahí se irá viendo. Solo algo más que añadir, los _pockys_ son un dulce japonés que consiste en un palito cubierto de chocolate. Son riquísimos y yo los amo, cuento aparte es que me regalen uno por cada capítulo que subo XDDD**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
